This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in one example described below, more particularly provides an extendable orienting tool for use in wells.
Space in a wellbore is generally very limited, and so it is desirable to efficiently utilize space in a wellbore. Unfortunately, present orienting tools used to orient structures in wells can take up substantial space and, thus, can limit applicability of the orienting tools.
It will, therefore, be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and utilizing orienting tools.